


Electric Angel

by ProjetoAniverse, Texuga2005



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Song: Electric Angel, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texuga2005/pseuds/Texuga2005
Summary: O coração de Mafuyu estava vazio como uma caixinha de som sem pilhas, até que Uenoyama o preencheu com sua música.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 4





	Electric Angel

O coração é como as caixinhas elétricas de música, e a de Mafuyu se encontrava sem pilhas. Não basta ter uma voz bonita se você não consegue cantar; assim como uma caixinha vazia não pode alegrar ou entristecer ninguém sem que tenha algum som. 

Toda essa coisa de dom não existe, você precisa exercitar esse talento, caso contrário ele não servirá de nada. Ah! Como é triste quando, no mais feio dos esferrujamentos, a voz ou a caixinha acabam se perdendo sem mostrar ao mundo todas as suas canções.

Felizmente, rádios que não tocam é uma coisa fácil de resolver: basta dar à ele pilhas. Já o coração… É um pouco mais complicado que isso: você precisa de um propósito, e só através disso ele produzirá uma sonoridade.

E desde que o propósito de Mafuyu se tornou amar Uenoyama, ele se mostrou um anjo elétrico que não consegue parar de cantar.

**Author's Note:**

> Fico extremamente feliz em ter voltado à ativa nesse projeto maravilhoso! (Mesmo com algo tão curto à mostrar... Oso... Patética)  
> Se gostou de ler isso, agradeça à @Felmier por ter betado o texto. Muito muito obrigada mesmo pelo seu trabalho lindo beijo na bunda ou no coração🥺 <3  
> A capinha cute cute veio das mãozinhas de @Hiyajiru, essa pessoa arrasa demais como designer, olhar pra isso é como pingar colírio nos olhos **fangirlando** 
> 
> https://youtu.be/sSYoz0JmnZo


End file.
